Patch Notes June 6 2010
Patch 6.15.2010 Notes on Facebook : Ahoy Mateys! Weigh anchor and set sail, there are new updates to Pirate Legacy. Check out the patch notes below for more details. : 1. Contents, Game Mechanics : Achievement *New achievement: Brave girl she was - Complete all epic quests of the Berca. *New achievement: Dream of peace - Complete all epic quests of the Lost Sea. *New achievement: Fame and gold - Complete all epic quests of the Ullen. *New achievement: Hunter of the Berca *New achievement: Hunter of the Lost Sea *New achievement: Hunter of the Ullen *New achievement: Poacher of the Caribbean - Take out all searchable monsters of the Caribbean at least once. *New achievement: Poacher of the Berca - Take out all searchable monsters of the Berca at least once. *New achievement: Poacher of the Lost Sea - Take out all searchable monsters of the Lost Sea at least once. *New achievement: Poacher of the Ullen - Take out all searchable monsters of the Ullen at least once. Quest *Modified quest: lv. 21 Aiming for a prey - The dialogue indicated you had to collect Al Kamel's secret letter from a Dagon Pirate Ship (which was incorrect). The dialogue has changed to Dagon Spyship. *Modified quest: lv. 26 Tonight we dine on puffer fish stew: Drop rate of puffer flesh has been increased by 35%. *Modified quest: lv. 23 & 25 Reward fame and EXP for Ziyou pirate fame quests have been reduced by 40~50%. Search *Reef Giant has been changed from an elite to a big size boss monster. Ship *Sailing cost of lv.20+ ships reduced by 50%. *The first ship you get by tutorial became more powerful. Equipped with lv.2 armor, hull, cannon, and mast. Skills *Divert Spirit: In battle, using "Divert Spirit" doesn't end up your turn. : Mechanics *Defense, Attack, Damage calculation slightly changed. From now on, defense+ in armor actually increase your defense point. *We've changed the defense formula so that now your character's total defense is the sum of your armor stats. *Although your character's defense stat may seem to have been nerfed, the actual value has not changed. : Items *Ivory Compass: Purchasing place has been changed from "Longshan" to "ivory pirate clan hideout" *Looted Pirate Flag (gift item): You can't trade this item anymore. : Gems Shop *New Item: Brass Trumpet - 15 Gems (ingredient for figurehead) *New Item: Stuffed Lion King - 20 Gems (ingredient for figurehead) *New Item: Feather of Phoenix - 30 Gems (ingredient for figurehead) *New Item: Blue Dragon's Orb - 45 Gems (ingredient for figurehead) *New Item: Scalp of Arch-angel - 65 Gems (ingredient for figurehead) : 2. Bug fixes, UI/UX improvements : Bug fixes *Bug fixed: Making 0% critical rate by unequip right-hand weapon bug fixed. *Ship upgrade: Now, refund correctly when you cancel ship part upgrade *Ship upgrade: Showing non-upgradable ship part bug fixed : UI/UX *Quest: Pops up complete window first when you meet requirement conditions of the quest. *Main UI: You can see both "My Quest" AND "CHAT" window at the same time. *Main UI: You can see a list of "Available Quests" on the right side when you enter the port or shore. *Main UI: 5 Tabs added at the top of the Pirate Legacy window. 5 Tabs are Play Game, Invite Friends, Free Gifts, Add & Like, and Help. *Inbox: Icon changed. *Skill upgrade: Pops up confirm window when you press the cancel button *Map: You can see port & shore icon in the intermediate (middle-sized) map.